


After The Game

by distraughtlover



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Derek Hale, Car Sex, Gay Derek Hale, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, Top Scott McCall (Teen Wolf)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 15:56:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18237056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distraughtlover/pseuds/distraughtlover
Summary: When Derek gives Scott a ride home, he offers up a proposition that Scott firmly denies.And then Scott gives in.





	After The Game

**Author's Note:**

> Edited on 4-9-19.

The Lacrosse game raged on and culminated with Beacon Hills winning. In the stands, students clapped and cheered, and then eventually headed for their cars in the parking lot. It was dark out at 9:30 pm as Scott boarded the school bus heading back to the high school. Him and his teammates hooted and hollered all the way from their victorious win. 

Once at school, Scott put his athletic gear away in the locker room, then went outside and waited for his ride. Stiles was sick and had been forced to miss the game, which meant he also couldn’t take Scott back to his house, and his mom was working a late shift at the hospital. 

Then Scott saw the sleek Camaro pull up, as black as the stretched night sky overhead. He opened the passenger door and got in, Derek waiting at the wheel. 

“Congrats on the win,” Derek said, driving off.

Scott beamed and said, “Thanks, I wasn’t sure how things were gonna end up.” He got comfortable in the seat as Derek continued driving. Because it was later at night, the roads of their small town were not packed at all. 

Derek had offered the ride earlier in the day when Scott mentioned needing one over text. Scott liked that they had become friends, at least in their own odd sort of way. While Derek could be gruff and quiet and surly sometimes, he was still a cool reliable dude, something that Scott liked a lot. 

But things had changed slightly, within a particular topic he had not expected. Even though Scott knew himself to be completely straight, he had started to feel certain things towards Derek. Scott was still denying it on the inside, because he refused to believe and see how he could be having feelings for another guy. 

“So, I was thinking…” Derek said, pausing his speech. 

“What’s up, man?” Scott asked, wondering what Derek would say since he had not finished his statement. 

“Since you’re probably still hyped up from the game, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to fuck right now,” Derek said, completely casual. 

Scott snapped his head to the left, a look of outrageous horror on his face, and almost felt whiplash. “Dude, what the fuck!” He couldn’t believe Derek had just uttered that out of the blue. 

Derek then pulled over on the side of the road, coming to a complete stop. It was deserted, not a single car passing by due to it being a road near the outskirts of town. Dark trees covered both sides of the street since it ran through a small patch of forest. He turned on the overhead light and stared at Scott, as if waiting for him to continue the conversation. 

“You’re joking, right?” Scott asked, since he couldn’t understand how Derek could be serious.

“Nope, I really want to have sex with you,” Derek replied, his features cool and almost surprised at Scott’s reaction. 

Scott's mouth dropped in utter surprise, which made him look adorably confounded. He felt unable to deny his attraction anymore. There would be no point in lying to himself and trying to pretend it wasn’t real. 

“Ok...so maybe I have a not-so-straight crush on you,” Scott said cautiously. 

“So why not do something about it then?” Derek questioned with normalcy, quietly pushing for things to go where he wanted them to. 

“But you’re talking about sex! And you’re older than me, and you’re not even in high school,” Scott said, fishing for an excuse.

Derek gave him an unimpressed look and said, “I’m only three years older than you, and you’re eighteen.”

When Scott did not answer, Derek asked, “Are you still a virgin?”

Scott shook his head and said, “No, I’ve fucked a couple of girls, but this is completely different!”

“How is me wanting to sit on your dick completely different?” Derek asked with unrelenting steadiness. 

Scott seized up, suddenly growing hard from Derek’s words. The thought immediately seemed like something he wanted to do and was surprised by how much he desired to be with Derek in that way.

“I think you want to do it with me,” Derek whispered deeply. 

Scott emitted a loud strangled noise as Derek suddenly reached out and palmed him with a firm grip. He came close to shoving Derek’s arm away, but then could only focus on how great it felt for Derek to touch him like this. 

Derek pulled his arm back, then waited to see what Scott would do next. Scott turned over the options furiously inside himself, then said, “Do you at least have a condom for me?”

Producing a condom from his wallet, Derek flicked it to Scott, who caught it with his hands. 

“Let’s move to the back,” Derek said, a small smirk on his lips. 

They got out of the car and pushed the seats down, then climbed into the back. After taking off their shoes, Derek got himself comfortable while Scott did his best to relax. And then Derek moved into Scott’s space and kissed him. He tensed up, feeling weird to be kissing another dude, then slightly relented and moved his lips with Derek’s. 

Derek pulled away, then looked down at Scott’s basketball shorts, waiting. Scott felt nervous to drop his pants in front of another guy, in this manner. 

“You gonna let me suck your cock?” Derek questioned, his eyebrow slightly raised. 

Scott grabbed the waistline of his shorts, hesitating, then pushed his pants all the way down and off his legs. His hard cock was free and out in the open. It was at a decent overall length and had been subject to Scott’s numerous masturbation sessions, since he was still a teenage guy, after all. 

Derek switched onto the floor in front of Scott. Then he reached out and wrapped his hand around Scott’s dick. He rose his clenched fist high and low while Scott squirmed on the seat. He had to admit the handjob was good, and then his eyes widened when Derek took him in his mouth. 

Scott had to work at holding his load back. He looked down and watched as Derek sucked his cock. His mouth was set tight and his warm lips traveled up and down Scott’s length. Fighting against the urge, Scott soon began to shallowly thrust up into Derek’s mouth. He moaned repeatedly, fully admitting to himself how amazing it felt to be getting a blowjob from another guy. 

Derek moved his mouth off and then nuzzled into Scott’s nuts. “Fuck, your balls smell awesome,” Derek said. He juggled Scott’s ballsack in his hand, rubbing the hanging pouch and brushing against the short hairs. Then he slurped each nut, moaning with them in his mouth, then went back to his dick. 

Stretching his arms across the back of the seats, Scott let himself enjoy how good Derek was. Little by little, he lost the sense of feeling weird getting this kind of pleasure from a guy. Then Derek pulled his mouth off and glanced at Scott. 

“I want you to eat my ass,” Derek said brusquely to him, then turned around, not waiting for a response. 

Slightly bent over in a cramped position, Derek unbuckled his jeans and then pulled his pants and underwear down. For several moments Scott stared in horny wonder at Derek’s beefy ass, enraptured by the sight. 

“What are you waiting for? Get in there,” Derek said.

Then Derek reached out and grabbed the back of Scott’s head. Scott was propelled forward, and then his face brushed against Derek’s voluminous butt cheeks. 

Holding the back of Scott’s head with an unrelenting grip, Derek shook his butt up and down in a continuous motion, rubbing his cheeks against Scott’s face. Scott exhaled repeatedly, a little overwhelmed from his face being pushed into Derek’s butt. His nose was shoved into the warm skin of Derek’s bottom, and his lips inadvertently traveled the expanse of his backside. 

Then Derek calmed his motion down and waited for Scott. Experimentally, Scott stuck his tongue out and wiggled it against Derek’s puckered butthole. Derek immediately groaned loudly and urged him on. Scott lapped his tongue, his entire body coursing with the thrillingly strange sensation of licking another man’s hole. 

“Yeah man, eat that fucking ass!” Derek demanded. 

Once he was used to it, Scott flicked his tongue faster, licking Derek’s asshole zealously. He felt fully committed to the task at hand and was in awe of how much he was enjoying it. 

“Fuck!” Scott exclaimed, gripping Derek’s big butt cheeks, “Your ass tastes fucking awesome!”

He could have eaten Derek out all night, but the other man felt ready to move on. After pulling off his shirt, Derek was fully nude. Scott furiously tore off his jersey and the rest of his clothing, wanting to be equally naked with Derek. They vigorously made out, letting their hands touch every inch of each other. 

As Scott moved into the middle seat, Derek sucked his index finger, then reached behind himself, slowly pushing into his hole. Scott watched him with curious wonder and realized his dick was hard as stone. Then Derek included a second finger and revealed a sense of deepening pleasure exemplified by his facial features. 

When Derek was good and ready to go, Scott then put on the condom, rolling it down his throbbing cock. Then he spit into his hand and lathered up his awaiting member. 

Derek climbed up, and Scott felt only the tiniest bit of apprehension from having a naked man sitting in his lap, and then all fear was completely gone. He waited as Derek held his cock and positioned himself. Then Derek gently began to push down, the head of Scott’s dick entering him. He slowly sunk down, little by little until he was completely filled. 

Scott had not expected how it would truly feel. His eyes almost rolled back from the ultra-tight heat hugging his cock. Then Derek rose up, more than halfway off, before fully sitting back down again. Scott groaned almost thunderously, on the edge of bursting right there. 

Derek, mindful of his head and the roof, went at a languid pace, only moving up and down the slightest bit so Scott could adjust and get himself under control. Their groans were deep and manly, and Scott loved how Derek’s stubble burned the side of his neck. He enjoyed the heavy weight of Derek’s supreme muscular stature in his lap and wanted to feel nothing else. 

The scent of sex, sweat, and testosterone was thick inside the cramped Camaro, though neither Scott or Derek complained. Reaching out, Derek heartily slapped Scott’s chest, manfully rubbing his well-developed pecs. He brushed his thumbs over Scott’s nipples, making them harden. Scott did the same as well and gazed at the beautiful sight of Derek’s powerful body, fully stuffed with unending male muscle. 

Derek had turned up the speed of his rhythm, bouncing robustly which made the car rise and lower slightly. 

“That’s it, ride my fucking dick,” Scott said. 

With lustful enthusiasm, Scott reached out and held Derek’s impressive butt cheeks, squeezing the muscled skin repeatedly. Derek gasped in his ear and said, “I fucking love your cock.” He then alternated going fast and taking his time, drawing out the pleasure in Scott. Then he slammed his body up and down, going full force. 

“Yeah, Derek, bounce that big fuckin’ butt,” Scott said. He had no wish for their time together to end. If sex with Derek was always this mind-blowing, then Scott was going to be sure to continue this later on. 

Because the car was turned off, Scott felt his ass sweating and sticking to the leather seat. Both of their athletic bodies dripped with well-earned sweat, and they felt completely comfortable. 

After twenty blissful minutes of Derek bouncing his ass on Scott’s cock, he felt his release on the horizon. 

“I’m gonna cum soon,” Derek said.

Scott nodded his head and said, “Me too.” 

To make sure they both came at the same time, Derek simultaneously pumped himself and also worked his riding at full speed. Scott was at the wonderful mercy of Derek, and felt his entire body coursing with absolute pleasure, rising and rising. 

“Fuck, fuck!” Scott yelled. Derek instantly rose off his dick. Scott furiously pulled off the condom and jerked his cock. 

And then they both roared in perfect ecstasy, cumming at the same time. Derek’s jizz spilled out of his cock, splashing Scott’s chest. Scott felt out of his body as his own cum sprayed out, strip after strip. They held onto their dicks, squeezing out the last few drops left. They stayed like this for a few minutes, looking at each other and feeling the departing remnants of their incomparable sexual pleasure. 

Derek then gratefully dropped into the seat, sitting next to Scott. Their broad chests expanded and lowered with their heavy breaths. They both looked down at Scott’s chest, and laughed from how much cum there was. 

“I hate to say it,” Derek said, “but we better get out of here.” Scott agreed, and they shared a kiss, making out slowly without any true care in the world. Then they separated. 

Though it was tight in the backseat, Derek and Scott managed to maneuver around each other naked while picking up their clothes. There were a few tissues in the glove box which Derek gave to Scott to clean up his chest. 

Once in the front, Derek drove the rest of the way to Scott’s house, which was dark and empty. They stayed out next to the curb for a bit, relaxed and unworried about anything. 

“How about you pick me up from my next game as well?” Scott asked, a sated smile on his face. 

“Give me this kind of treatment, and I’ll pick you up anywhere,” Derek said. 

One last kiss was exchanged between them, and then Scott left the car, waving goodbye from his front door before going in. He listened to the Camaro drive away. 

Once he was ready for the night in his room, Scott fell into his bed. The last thing Scott imagined before falling asleep was Derek. 

All of him.


End file.
